Fume Knight
The Fume Knight, formerly known as Sir Raime, is the secondary antagonist in Dark'' Souls II: Crown of the Old Iron King''. Once a knight from Drangleic, he chose not to fight the dark but instead embrace it. Biography Sir Raime was once a powerful knight who served King Vendrick of Dragleic. He was considered by Vendrick to be his left arm alongside Velstadt, the Royal Aegis, his right arm. That was until Raime began to question Vendrick's decisions to declare war on the giants and criticized him. Raime and Velstadt clashed following Raime's "blasphemy" of the king's actions and was defeated. Velstadt banished Raime from the kingdom to live his life in exile as a traitor. Leaving Dragleic behind, Raime traveled far to find greater strength. He soon came across the Brume Tower that once resided the Old Iron King; inside was Nadalia, one of the Children of Dark. She manipulated Raime to become her champion for a new purpose, and although Raime had the power to expunge her, he chose to ally with her due to infatuation. It is unknown if it was love or some other sort of power from the dark that turned Raime to the dark side. Part of Nadalia's soul merged with Raime, corrupting him with the dark and thus transforming him into the Fume Knight. The Fume Knight can be found in the bottom rooms of the Brume Tower, guarding Nadalia's corpse and the Crown of the Old Iron King. When entering the fog gate, only his ultra greatsword can be seen. The Fume Knight only appears once the player approaches the greatsword. Surrounding the ultra greatsword are four Ashen Idols; if they are not destroyed with Smelter Wedges, they will heal the Fume Knight when he gets low on health. The Fume Knight that was once Sir Raime attacks using both his ultra greatsword and a regular sword. While his speed is slow, each of his attacks deals massive amounts of damage. Defensively, his armor has very high resistance to elemental attacks, making it necessary to prioritize using physical attacks. When his health reaches halfway, the Fume Knight ditches the small sword to two-hand his ultra greatsword, letting him swing faster. He can also buff his greatsword with fire or dark to further boost his power. Once he finally goes down, he drops the Soul of Nadalia and the Soul of the Fume Knight. Gallery Images Fume Knight Concept.png|Concept art of the Fume Knight. Videos Dark Souls 2 Fume Knight Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls II Soundtrack OST - Fume Knight (Crown of The Old Iron King) Trivia *If Velstadt's helmet is worn during or before the battle, the Fume Knight automatically swaps to his second phase. *He appears to be left-handed due to his preference to wield his greatsword in his left hand. *Steelheart Ellie and Carhillion of the Fold can be summoned to aid the player in fighting the Fume Knight. However, neither of them are recommended because they are unable to deal enough damage to the Fume Knight before he defeats them in a few hits. *Raime's favorite bird was the black crow, which was controversial as crows were seen in Drangleic as harbingers for death. Navigation pl:Rycerz oparów Category:Guardians Category:Dark Knights Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Heretics Category:Protective Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Souls Villains